


Camo Patterned Love

by AgentAngel



Category: military - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alcohol, Army, Battle, Battlefield, Blood, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fighting, Forbidden, Hate to Love, Homesick, Military, Nursing, Quick Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smoking, Training, camo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAngel/pseuds/AgentAngel
Summary: Charlie Meadows, A small town girl she lived on the out skirts of Ohio in a country house her father was a veteran and a very big inspiration to her. She trained with him in hand to hand combat sence she was 6 she loved the bond that they shared. Ray Caverns, A city boy growing up in New Orleans being spoiled with almost everything he wanted. once he came of age he got drafted into the army he hated the idea but couldn't refuse. Being a girl Charlie struggled a lot getting in, she paid out the recruitor to let her in she paid 15 thousand before he finally assigned her being the first woman in the army, as a soldier nobody believed she could do it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

~~Charlie P.O.V~~  
Charlie was a country girl grew up loving the woods and hunting. She finally wiggled her way into the army to succeed in being just like her father. The recruitor held out a camo outfit, "These should fit" he says giving her a small smile Charlie nodded and took them grabbing her army duffle bag with some of her pictures and other things she was allowed to bring to the base. Charlie had long, wavy black hair, Ice Blue eyes, Tan Skin, Her build was feminine but she had slightly muscular arms. She walked into the back of the recruitors office and changed into the army outfit she changed into the white tank top and the camo pants that were loose at the bottom she then put on the black combat boots and tied them she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and grabbed her duffle bag again. walking out of the recruitors office for what felt like the millionth time to her, The army bus that would take them to base pulled up filled with young soldiers, as she walked onto the bus the bus driver looked to her and raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing here young lady?" he asked as she sighed giving him the paper that had all the information about her being recruited the bus driver seemed shocked she had gotten in, "Alright everything seems to be in order take a seat" he said giving her the paper back she took it and gave a polite nod, "Thank you" she says softly as she walked to the back of the bus some of the boys started to laugh at her a bit, "Who dressed the nurse up" one of the guys said as she sat down in the very back she placed her duffle bag on her lap, "Hey this divison doesn't have room for a little princess" one said a quite big guy and he seemed muscular he had blonde short hair and brown eyes as she looked up to him and rolled her eyes, "Who assigned a big baby who can't do anything but run his fat ass mouth" she said back talking him the boy grew angry and stood up walking to her, "You made a mistake little girl" he said as she sighed and sat her duffle bag gently next to her and stood up she quickly kicked him in the crotch and then the chest knocking him back in his chair, "No its you that made the mistake" she says as she sat down again the rest seemed shocked as the boy held his groin in severe pain a young boy who seemed maybe 19 grabbed his duffle bag and made his way back to her, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked as she scooted over holding her duffle bag in her lap, "Sure" she answered still looking down at her bag he then sat next to her, "That was really brave of you to stand up to him" he said as she was lightly going through her things, "Whatever" she answered as the boy lightly sighed, "Whats your name?" he asked as she grew a little annoyed, "I don't see why that-" she started to say as she then looked to him he was very handsome and cute he was lightly muscular and had bright green eyes he had brown spiky hair and a lightly pale skin tone her heart sped up the more she looked to him as she finally snapped herself out of it, "Uhh...Meadows, Charlie Meadows" she said her tone changed it was much sweeter now as the boy smiled, "Thats an odd name for a girl...I'm Ray, Ray Caverns" he says holding out his hand to shake as she shook it he then took his hand back looking in her duffle bag, "Your family?" he asked as he saw a picture of her and her mother and father she quickly closed it up, "It doesn't matter" she answered looking out the window as the trees and land just passed by them, "Why are you here? you know your the first girl ever to enter the Army right?" he said as she sighed and nodded, "Yes...I came because of my father, growing up he was an inspiration to me he was a veteran" she said as Ray seemed to be very interested, "That seems really amazing, where are you from?" he asked as she rolled her eyes a little, "A small town right outside of Ohio" she answered as he nodded, "New Orleans" he said as she seemed a little surprised, "How on earth did you ever squeeze into the army life?" she asked which made him chuckle, "Drafted in, trust me if I wasn't I'd be living a dream right about now with fancy foods and clothes and women" he said as soon as he said that she became absolutely disgusted with him, "Alright lover boy, listen and understand me cause I'm only gonna say this once, I am not here to be your or anybody elses little bitch alright I'm here to win this fucking war and if your the cause of me failing I'll shoot you without thinking twice" she said as he gulped and quickly nodded, "Yes Ma'me sorry" he says looking away from her and she looked back out the window.

Charlie felt very disgusted with herself for sharing a bunch of family things with a guy who was only a man whore. she didn't talk to anybody else the whole time while the guys joked around and threw insults at eachother she was feeling a little left out but didn't say anything. They drove for 14 hours before the bus stopped most of the guys were asleep as the bus driver stood up, "Wake up and move out!" he said as loudly as he could everyone jolted awake and grabbed their bags she stood up and grabbed her duffle bag as everyone piled off the bus they were in front of a big military base it was about 2 in the morning so it was dark and a little lit up from lights as soon as everyone was off the bus drove off and a sergeant walked out, "Single file line move, move, move!" the sergeant says in a very harsh voice everyone quickly lined up as the Sergeant started to look at them coming across her he stopped, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked her she sighed lightly, "My name is Charlie Meadows I am a recruit for this division sir" she says respectfully, "But your a girl" he says as she nodded, "Yes sir I know that sir" she answered as he smirked lightly, "Your gonna get eaten alive out there" he says before continuing to walk the line, "Listen up! There are a few rules! Rule Number One, No Friendly Fire, Rule Number Two, do not start fights with your fellow soldiers, Rule Three, Everyone treats everyone with respect!!" the Sergeant yells, "Yes sir!" the rest of them answered at once, "Report to the bunkhouse! There will be changes sense we have a little girl on our team!" he yelled, "Dismissed!" he yelled once more as everyone picked up their bags from the ground and started to make their way to the bunk house as they entered everyone started caling bunks but nobody wanted to bunk with her so Ray walked up, "Hey, come bunk with me you can have the top" he said as she nodded, "Thanks" she says following him to the bunk she thre her bag to the top, "Need help?" Ray asked as she lowly growled, "No I don't Leave me alone" she says quickly and skillfully pulling herself up onto the bed the others started to talk and take off their boots as the Captain walked in, "Listen up! Private Meadows will shower seperate from everyone else on account she is a girl, she will train different and be treated different anyone have a problem with it?!" the Captain yelled she sighed and jumped down from her bunk, "Actually I do sir, I don't believe I should be treated or be trained any different than anybody else" she says as the captain nodded, "Very well, I will make sure that you will have your own shower room separate from the guys" he says in a softer tone sence she was close to him as she nodded, "Yes sir" she answered as the captain walked to the door, "Lights out in 10 minutes!" he said leaving as she climbed back on her bunk, "You just refused special treatment from the captain are you crazy?" Ray asked as she rolled her eyes, "I am no different than any of you" she says as Ray sighed, "Your one stupid bitch" he says she grew very angry with what she had been called as she jumped down from her bunk, "What did you just call me?" she asked as Ray held his ground, "A bitch cause you are one" he answered she quickly punched him in the face making his nose bleed and then kicked him in the stomach knocking the air out of him, "Don't you ever call me that again or it'll be worse" she says as the lights automatically turned off, "Goodnight" she said to the others as she climbed ack onto her bunk and covered up Ray seemed hurt badly as he climbed in bed trying to get his air back she watched for a minute before she grabbed her diary and her pencil she snuck off the bunk as everyone was trying to get to sleep or some was already asleep she tip toed out of the bunk house and made her way to the roof as she sat there she opened her diary and started to write inside it.

Day 1:  
Dear Diary,  
Today is day one of being the newest recruit in this particular divison. Everyone seems kind of nice here but I miss home I miss the smell of cinnamon as I'm trying to fall asleep I miss the cool breeze that hit my face from the opened window. Today on the bus I met a couple new friends I suppose the most interesting one is Ray Caverns, He's very cute and handsome but a bit of a pain in the ass and a little annoying. Nobody was really nice to me most people think I don't belong here because I'm a woman I just wonder sometimes if my father would be proud of me finally when I came home. I should get some sleep.

Is what she wrote as she closed the book she sighed and looked up at the stars, "Goodnight mom" she answered as she slid off the roof and tip toed back into the bunk house little did she know Ray was following her and listening to her but quickly made it back to his bed before she even entered the bunk house again she crawled onto her bunk and put her diary underneath her pillow before laying down she took a deep breath before trying to fall asleep away from home.


	2. Moonlight Kiss

~~Charlie P.O.V~~  
Charlie slept pretty badly that night but was woken up to the sound of the militaries horn going off, as she slowly leaned up and rubbed her eyes, "First day of training should be great, Right Charlie?" Ray asked her as she looked away from him she climbed down from her bunk and the Sergeant walked in, "Morning Maggots! We will start in 15 minutes understood?!" he yelled as everyone nodded, "Yes sir!" everyone yelled back as they all started to get ready she pulled off her shirt to change it into the militaries shirt everyone stared at her as she slipped the military shirt on, "Stop staring" she said in the quite room as everyone quickly looked away and she buttoned it up Ray tapped her shoulder as she turned around he was holding a home made scrunchie that was in a camo pattern, "Here you go couldn't sleep last night so I thought I'd do something nice for ya" he says as she smiled lightly taking it, "Thanks Ray thats really sweet" she says as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail with it Ray lightly blushed toward her but nodded and slipped on his boots and she slipped on hers, "God does this place even have breakfast?" she asked as one boy shook his head, "Been here for two years never any breakfast just lunch and supper" he said as she sighed, "This is gonna be a long day" she muttered as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on everyone rushed out the door to go to first training which was part of grenade toss training everyone was handed a helmet and a couple dummy grenades filled with a paintball like substance and a white suit, "Alright suit up!" was their orders as everyone slipped into the suits, "Now there is a small pin on the top of this egg shaped thing called a grenade it goes boom...pull this pin and throw it before five seconds is up we will do this one person at a time starting with...the newest rookie...Meadows you first!" the captain yelled he was in charge of grenade training in case something possibly went south there was four dummies lined up so she pulled the pin and threw it, it landed in front of the dummies and blasted off splattering them with red paint as the Captain nodded, "Good, Try holding it for just a little longer before throwing it a real person would have avoided close contact" he says as she nodded, "Alright lets do teams" he instructed he broke up the soldiers into two teams containing 25 each everyone had a small crate of the grenades that contained red paint and blue paint there was a trench behind each team and sand bags to hide behind as well the captain blew a whistle and all hell broke loose she barely got hit in between everything going on. an enemies grenade landed near Ray but he didn't notice it as she tackled him into the trench the grenade exploded splattering red paint all over the others besides them two she was laying on top of him as he smiled up at her, "This is a nice position" he says wiggling his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes and climbed off of him the captain blew a whistle again to mark the end of grenade training, "Alright enough! Hand to hand is next take off your suits and leave them in a pile" he says as everyone took off the white suits and threw them into a big pile everyone rushed to hand to hand as the sergeant was standing there, "Alright this is the only exception to which you will fight your fellow soldiers anybody caught fighting outside of this training course will be punished!" he yelled to all the troops as they stood to attention, "Meadows, Caverns you two up first" he says as she sighed there was a small circle that was roped off as she and Ray stepped into the circle they got into fighting position as the sergeant blew the whistle Ray threw the first punch hitting her in the stomach and knocking her back a little bit, "Meadows you got to dodge and block" Sergeant instructed as she threw a punch Ray grabbed her arm and flipped her over his head slamming her onto the ground as she winced and got up she was pissed off now Ray punched her in the face again knocking her to the ropes. there was wooden poles that the ropes were tied to so she grabbed that and lifted herself up kicking him in the face with both feet she then turned around kicking him in the stomach and the knees knocking him down she slammed her foot against his back knocking him to the ground as the Sergeant blew his whistles, "Meadows wins that one...good tactic girl" the sergeant complimented her as Ray slowly stood to his feet his lip and nose bleeding as she climbed over the ropes she recieved a high five from one of the other soldiers. They ran a 10 mile run before they were dismissed for lunch.

She sighed rubbing the back of her neck her arms and legs were aching and throbbing the others looked a bit beat up as well as they grabbed a tray and stood in line, "Today was rough" she says as the soldier behind her chuckled, "Today was nothing compared to the real thing" he says as she rolled her eyes grabbing a couple things before going to sit down at a table Ray siting across from her giving her a glare, "Are you still mad for earlier?" she asked as he shoved a piece of food in his mouth, "Yes I am you Humiliated me in front of all the others and the sergeant" he says as she smiled a little bit, "Awe, not my fault your just a spoiled little boy" she says this just angered him more it seems as she started to eat another soldier slid beside her, "We've got to get our game on we're never gonna survive at this rate" he says as she rolled her eyes, "You might not...My father was a great soldier he taught me some of the things he knew" she says as the soldier chuckled, "That was back in the day now they are much harder he doesn't know any of the new enemies" he said as she stood up, "If you will excuse me I'm not hungry" she says as she left the lunch room everyone watched her leave very confused as to what possibly set her off they were granted the rest of the day off so she grabbed a change of clothes from the bunk house and headed into the barracks (showers) there was a small room in the corner that was just for her it was like a bathroom as she opened the door it was pretty it had a big, fancy shower head that had glass doors and tiled flooring it also had a marble counter and a mirror she smiled, "This is great" she mumbled setting her towel and her clothes down on the counter she started up the shower. she stripped out of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror she then took the scrunchie out of her hair that Ray had made for her seeing this made her smile as she placed it with her clothes. as soon as the water heated up she stepped into the shower there was a bar of soap and a few shampoo bottles she grabbed the bar of soap and lightly washed herself down as she heard the door open all the guys had walked into the barracks to start with their showers she gulped lightly but rinsed the soap off of her body she listened to the guys talking saying she was spoiled for having her own shower space and things as she washed her hair and rinsed it out before stepping out of her shower the chatter stopped once her water was turned off she took her towel and dried off slipping back on her clothes quickly she pulled her hair back into a bun as she exited her small shower area she covered her eyes as she walked out of the barracks. once out of the barracks she looked around and took a deep breath of the fresh clean air it was quite with a gentle breeze it finally felt a little like home to her now. She walked a little but was stopped by the captain, "I hope everything was to your liking I recieved this letter this morning its for you" he says as she smiled and took it, "Thank you captain I'll have another letter ready in a bit I'll drop it off at your quarters" she says as he nodded and walked out she looked down to the envelope it was from her parents. She quickly made her way back to the bunk house climbing onto her bunk she laid bak and opened the envelope carefully and took the letter out setting the envelope down she un-folded the letter and started to read it.

Dear Charlie,  
We miss you so much already baby girl. I hope the army is everything you hoped it would be. Your father has been a little distant sence you left maybe cause he has nobody to play chess with or maybe just because he misses his little girl. Daisy misses you to she won't sleep anywhere else but your bed and she won't stop barking at the pillow like she's talking to you. Anyways I'd love to hear all about whats happened so far in the next letter.  
Love, Mom and Dad.

She smiled reading this and gently kissed the paper before setting it to the side she grabbed her diary and ripped an empty page from it and started to write another letter back to their parents

Dear Mom and Dad,  
I miss you guys to. The Army is great I met a few new people and I thik I made a couple friends on the way. Everyone here is pretty nice to me but they still don't think I belong here sence I'm a girl. Give dad a hug and kiss for me and give Daisy a treat for me to. Maybe in another letter I can send you a photo of the whole crew I love you mom and dad.  
Love, Charlie.

She wrote as she folded it up the boys walked in all dressed and their hair lightly wet, "Hey do any of you guys have an envelope and stamp?" she asked jumping down from her bunk as a boy grabbed her an envelope and a stamp handing it to her, "Here you go, Recieving Letters already?" he asked as she nodded and put the letter in the envelope and sealed it, "You must have a loving family" another one says as she smiled, "Yeah I do, their the best" she says as she put the stamp on it and wrote the address and things on it as Ray sat on his bunk seemingly thinking about something, "Thanks for the envelope and stamp" she says leaning up she gave the boy a kiss on the cheek in return he blushed and gently rubbed his cheek as she left to go give the letter to the captain she walked up to his quarters it was a small cabin as she knocked on the door she was allowed in she smiled and gave the captain the letter, "Thank you captain" she says giving the captain a salute and recieving one in return she quickly ran out of the cabin and back to the bunkhouse the guys we're talking and rough housing she chuckled at this sight everyone was left some things on their bunk for dinner they had been in the shower for 3 hours and it was starting to get dark out and quickly she took the cheese cake bar and her diary with her pencil she thought nobody was watching her or really paying ay attention to her as she snuck outside Ray watched her leave she made her way back to the roof of the barracks the stars were already high in the sky and twinkling she smiled and wrote down her day in the day 2 of her diary as she heard footsteps she quickly closed her diary and Ray sat beside her, "What you doing up here?" he asked as she looked to him, "Nothing just...Watching the stars" she says softly as she recieved a smile from Ray as she looked back up at the stars, "Hair as black as night, Skin as soft as Sand, and eyes that sparkle like the evenings Stars" Ray says as she looked over to him, "A poem? I didn't take you for the guy to write poems" she says as he smiled looking over to her, "I love Poems" he says as she smiled back, "Did you write that for your girlfriend?" she asked as he shook his head, "I don't have a girlfriend" he answered as her eyebrow raised, "Then who was it for?" she asked as he gave a small grin, "You" he simply replied as she blushed lightly her eyes widened a little he didn't seem to even like her a little as he gently grabbed her chin slowly leaning into her he kissed her lips gently, she blushed wildly and quickly pushed him off standing up, "I should've known you'd try something" she says her heart was pounding as he stood up, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me" he says as she backed up a little her foot slipping and almost falling off the roof as he quickly grabbed her waist pulling her close to him she blushed and stared deeply into his eyes her hands lightly resting on his chest her breathing a little heavy as he leaned in one more time but paused for a second before his lips touched hers gently pressing their lips together he gave her another kiss it took her a second but she melted into it gently kissing him back it took him a second but he pulled away slowly she quickly got out of his grip and jumped off the roof landing on her feet she stumbled a bit but quickly ran back into the bunk house. as Ray sighed lightly standing on the roof still he looked up to the stars, "I tried" he mumbled to them as he slid off and went back inside. she did her best to avoid him until everybody went to bed


	3. Love Is Open

~~Charlie P.O.V~~  
Charlie went to bed that night thinking only of Ray she even had a dream of her and Ray ending up together but she woke up to someone lightly shaking her as she gently opened her eyes she saw Jase standing there he seemed a little frightened, "Hey, whats wrong?" she asked in a whisper and in a sleepy tone as he swallowed hard, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you Charlie but...I had a night mare I stayed up for a bit and then tried falling back to sleep but every time I dozed the nightmare would just start again" he says as she leaned up a little, "What does that have to do with me?" she asked as he sighed, "I was wondering if..Maybe you could sing to me or something" he says he felt a little bad for waking her as she smiled at him, "Yeah, come on, go back to your bunk" she says as he smiled and went back to his bunk and she got up careful not to wake the others and went over to him as he climbed under the covers and scooted over she slid in his bed beside him covering up as he snuggled into her on his side his head laying on her chest his arm around her she smiled lightly stroking his hair as he sunk into her touch, "Moon beams and Starlight, Magical Twilight, Rainbows and Clear Skies, Don't go away stay another day, Don't go away stay another day" she sung in a lullaby to him her voice was soft and very beautiful so he was already sleep she smiled lightly kissing his forehead, "Night Jase" she whispered to him as she leaned her head gently back against the wall as Ray flipped over he had woken up when Jase approached the bed seeing Jase and Charlie like that made his body just over flow with a jealous feeling he had fallen in love with her but maybe she fell for someone else. he sighed as he stared at this he grew much more angry but finally broke and it turned into complete sadness tears streaming down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut, Charlie lightly stroked Jase's head as he slept to put him at ease in his sleep as she stared off into the distance thinking about her dream before she just passed back out cause she was still very tired.

Charlie had woken up to the silent chuckles of the other soldiers as she slowly opened her eyes sunlight seeped into the window lighting up the room as she saw them with their phones out Jase and her had stayed in the same place all night as she lightly shook Jase everyone quickly scattered seeing she was awake as Jase groaned lightly opening his eyes to see her he smiled, "Morning" he says as he blushed noticing his position and quickly moved from her jumping up she got out of bed as the others began to laugh again she went back over to her bunk and leaned her head against it she was lightly embarrassed as Ray kept his mouth shut, "Jase and Charlie sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage" one of the men taunted them as she looked to him she walked over kicking him in the groin making him fall to his knees she grabbed his ear, "Act your age, and dont you ever, ever do that again" she said as he quickly nodded, "Yes ma'me" he said as she released him, "I expect every one of those photos deleted in 10 minutes" she said as everyone quickly got to deleting but one sent the photo to Jase before deleting it. Jase walked over, "Hey Charlie I'm really sorry" he said trying to apologize as she just shrugged, "Its whatever, I mean, Everyone has to get embarrassed in front of their friends at one point or they won't grow up" she says as Jase smiled kissing her cheek, "Thanks ffor last night, do you think you could do it again tonight?" he asked as she chuckled, "How about I give you a recording so you can put it in a CD player?" she suggested as he nodded, "I guess that'll do" he says as she laughed and he walked off. Ray walked up, "So what was that about?" he asked as she rolled her eyes, "It was nothing, He just needed some support last night thats it" she says as she turned away and he grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him while tightly gripping her arm, "I don't think taking Advantage of a little girl is support" he said as she slapped him, "Don't ever talk to me like that again!" she yells at Ray all the boys rose their eyebrows she was usually much more forceful if anyone talked to her like that as she yanked her arm away, "Don't think that kiss meant anything between us" she whispered to him she grabbed her coat and her diary with her pencil she quickly stormed out but ran into the captain, "what are you doing out soldier? I'm giving you a day off before the big Christmas party and your out?" Captain said as she nodded, "Yes sir, sorry sir, I just needed fresh air sir" she says as the captain nodded, "Get some rest" he said walking off as Ray quickly ran to her grabbing her hand and running off again she had no choice but to follow him he lead her out of the base and up a small mountain it had a ledge somewhere in the middle that rounded into the mountain kind of like a small cave it was still sunrise as he had stopped it had a perfect view of the sun rise as she was panting trying to get her breath back as she stared at it but moved away from him, "Why bring me here?" she asked as she looked over to him he was smiling and seemed very happy, "I figured this would be a good place for your star gazing sense you loved it so much" he answered she fell deep into his husky voice and gave him a small beaming smile back, "Thank you..It's very beautiful here" she said holding her Diary as he looked at it in her hand, "Whats that?" he asked her as she quickly hid it behind her back, "Whats the matter? never seen a diary before?" she said as he chuckled, "I didn't take you for the type of girl to have a diary" he answered as she smiled, "I didn't take you as the type of guy to have a locket" she says spotting the locket on his neck as he blushed but gently took it off, "My mother gave it to me on my 8th birthday. she said, 'Put the picture of the flame that burns in your heart in this locket' " he said as she smiled, "May I see it?" she asked as he handed her the locket gently, "Be careful with it though" he says as she chuckled lightly brushing some dust from the cover of it, "Its very pretty" she says as he smiled, "Yeah it is" he says as she opened it, "Do you know what she meant?" she asked before closing the locket again, "No not yet I never understood her way of talking completely" he says taking the locket back and placing it around his neck again, "So what are you gonna wear to the Christmas party? the guys haven't seen a beautifully dressed woman in a while" he says as she laughed a bit, "I'm just gonna wear jeans and a t-shirt I have nothing to wear" she says as he pouted, "Awe I wanted to see you in a dress" he says as she laughed harder, "Oh my god...You don't know me I've never wore a dress but once in my entire life and I was 4" she says as he gently grabbed her chin making her look at him, "Your eyes are beautiful" he muttered as she quickly pulled away, "Do you know how to dance?" she asked as he shook his head.

She grinned and grabbed his hands making him spin her around he smiled once she was spun around he dipped her gently holding her waist as she giggled her hands resting on her chest, "Can you let me up?" she asked as he quickly leaned her back up, "Sorry" he says as she grabbed his hand and placed his other hand on her waist, "I never wore a dress but at least I knew how to dance my mother always taught me when I wasn't messing around with my dad" she says as he smiled and she placed her other hand on his shoulder, "Back, Forward, Left, Forward, Back, Spin" she says as he followed her lead learning how to slow dance rather quickly in two hours he added his own twist to it lifting her up allowing her legs to wrap around his waist for a second before releasing and spinning the other way, "I do club dancing a lot" he says as lightning struck she quickly jumped back into his arms and it started to pour down rain he laughed and stood underneath the ledge so they wouldn't get much more wet, "Are you scared of storms?" he asked as she quickly released jumping out of his arms, "A little just...I hope my Diary doesn't get wet" she says quickly hiding it in her inside pocket of her jacket he scooped her up bridal style, "Hang on then" he said as she quickly shook her head but he bolted sliding off the small mountains edge and bolted off towards the base as she just tightly wrapped her arms around his neck her head buried into the crease of his neck her breathing steadied she felt safe being held close to him as he entered into the bunkhouse she quickly looked at everyone they were both dripping wet, "Oooo ouch two romeos and only one Juliet" one teased as she climbed out of his arms there were 10 empty bottles laying around everyone was drunk as hell already as she walked further into the bunk house Ray went to go change out of his wet clothes as Jase grabbed her waist, "God Jase you reek" she says she was being forcefully pressed against him, "Aww now don't be mean to me princess" he says grinning, "Jase what are you thinking? Stop thinking it" she said as Jase leaned in and forcefully kissed her Ray turned around he had a dry shirt in his hand but quickly threw it on the bed she didn't fight him cause she didn't want to hurt him Ray quickly dashed over grabbing him by his shirt he pulled Jase off her and threw him to the ground, "Why didn't you fight him?" Ray asked as she rubbed her arm, "I didn't want to hurt him" she says as Ray grabbed her arm and quickly lead her outside it was still pouring rain as he looked at her, "Why didn't you? you'd kick the shit out of anyone else" he asked as she looked to him, "Because...I'm in love with him alright, I couldn't fight him" she says as Ray just broke down and tears ran down his face, "Why him?" he asked as she looked away, "Because he's like me, he's small and mis-understood and theres nobody to comfort or support him" she says as his arms tightly wrapped around her his head leaning down and onto her shoulder crying into it, "I don't understand" he says through tears as she placed a hand on the back of his head and wrapped an arm around Ray, she knew she had lied to him about loving Jase, "Come on lets get inside" she says helping him to the back it was clear to her now that he was heart broken she sat him down in the back room he looked to her with love in his eyes, "Can't you see?" he says his face was a little red, "See what?" she asked kneeling in front of him as he shook his head, "Nothing you'll never get it" he says he was getting aggressive toward her as he jumped up knocking her off her feet he didn't even care anymore he stormed out of the back room and back into the bunk house as she leaned up she squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her head against the wall.

She got up and walked back into the bunk house as everyone stared at her Ray was clearly pissed off when he walked he slammed his feet against the floor and he kept a very angry look on his face the whole time as she walked over she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, "I'll be in the barracks if you need me...Just don't need me" she says as she started to walk out the captain entered holding a package, "Meadows" he said holding out the package she raised her eyebrow but took it the captain walked out and she went over placing her Diary under her pillow again this time Ray watched where she put it and she placed her clothes on her bunk she sat down with the package on the floor Jase walked over and sat next to her she smiled a little and took her knife opening it, "How did you get that in here?" Jase asked as she rolled her eyes and opened the box it was a care package it had a bunch of different things in it as she took some stuff out, "Hair Curler, hair clips, hair ties, Make up pallets, More make up, a necklace, a couple bracelets and..." she said as she saw what was at the bottom it was a beautiful white dress it had different types of moons on it the bottom looked a little poofy as she raised it out of the box it was strap less it had black moons on it from the start of a moon to a full moon on the top the bottom had stars on it, "Wow" she said as Jase looked at it, "Well stop staring and try it on" the guys urged her as she shook her head and stood up Ray looked to her, "Please" he says it seemed he had cooled down a little bit, "Alright but just for a second" she says as Jase smiled and Ray did to. She went into the back room and changed into it the bottom reached her mid-thighs it had a thin layer of tool on the bottom as she looked into the mirror she actually liked what she saw for once she smiled and took a deep breath she walked out to the bunkhouse Rays jaw hit the floor Jase rolled his eyes it was clear he didn't like the dress Ray got up and walked over, "Your pretty Average" he says as she giggled and did a quick curtsy, "First and last time" she says as Ray grabbed her hand, "A quick picture?" he asked as she sighed, "Just one" she says as he nodded pulling out a camera that printed the paper picture out the bottom and took a picture of her in the dress. she chuckled and quickly went to the back room changing she loaded the stuff back in the box taking the letter out of it reading it.

Dear Charlie,

Daisy misses you so much! We do to, Your dad picked out the dress for you, We'll see you at the Christmas party. We both hope you'll wear the dress. We miss you and we love you sweetheart.

Love, Mom and Dad

She smiled reading this placing a kiss onto the letter before putting it back into the box. she snatched the camera from Ray who pouted a bit, "Come on guys! Lets get a photo together!" she says cheerfully as everyone piled into one section to get a photo she put it on a timer and ran to get into the photo smiling as the picture was taken Ray then started to cut out her photo to fit into the locket he finally figured out what his mother meant as she glued the photo to a piece of paper with a 'love you to' message on it she then sealed it into an envelope.and put a stamp on it, "I'll be right back guys" she says as she grabbed her coat an boots putting them on she took the envelope and quickly left to give the envelope to the captain. Ray quickly reached up onto her bunk and pulled out her diary from under her pillow, "Hey thats hers" one of the guys protested against it, "Shhh I'm just gonna read one page its not gonna kill her" Ray said against it, "I'll shoot every one of you in the face if you tell her I did" he says as everyone quickly shut up and looked away as he opened the first page and started to read through it, "She lied to me" he muttered reading everything she had written about him as he heard the door starting to open he quickly threw her diary back underneath her pillow, "And your suddenly quiet" she says as she walked in having a small box in her hands, "Now what is that?" one of the guys asked, "Its cigarettes for all of us" she said as all the guys rushed over taking two packs each she gave Ray two packs sense he was still sitting down she was left with only one pack as she sat next to Ray, "Do any of you know how to dance?" she asked as they all shook their heads, "Their hosting it for the public now so girls will be there this year" Ray says as Jase looked to Charlie and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her holding her close as she quickly pulled away and stood up, "I'll teach you guys" she says with a smile, "Really?" one said as she nodded, "Come on Ray" she says holding out her hands Jase seemed very jealous of the two as Ray stood up, "Hands have to be in certain ways" she says as Ray placed his hand on her waist and held her other hand she then put her other hand on his shoulder, "Or you can do it like this" she says as she released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck with Ray's hands on her waist, "Alright here's how, Back, Forward, Left, Forward, Back, Spin" she says as she spent the whole day teaching each one of them how to dance Jase was over flowing with Jealousy. as night came around she sat up in her bunk and grabbed her Diary and started to write down again

Day three.

Everyone is so nice here. I'm being fought over between two different boys. I feel like my life is like a movie now like I'm being forced to choose but the most perfect one who I feel safe with is Ray, Jase makes me feel in danger every time I just look at him I don't know what it is about him he just makes me feel very badly. I taught the guys how to dance today for the Christmas party I had fun in the process which I think is the best thing. I lied to Ray earlier he asked why I didn't fight Jase when he kissed me. I told him cause I loved him. But I lied saying that, I feel really terrible cause I made him cry. Little does he know that I'm actually in love with him instead of Jase I try not to show feelings towards either of them or really anyone cause I know the enemy will take them away from me.

She wrote with a sigh she kissed the paper and closed her Diary again placing it under her pillow she got up and tip toed out to the barracks to grab a quick shower Ray opened his eyes seeing her leave he quickly got up and grabbed her diary again and started to read her latest entry his heart swelled with joy he quickly jumped out of the bed and ran as fast as he could out of the bunk house he couldn't stop so he tackled her to the ground she laughed and rolled over she was covered in mud now as he took her hands and lightly pressed them to the mud, "What are you doing? I thought you were asleep" she says smiling as he smiled back, "I know...I need to tell you something it couldn't wait any longer" he said as her eyebrow raised he got off and stood up as she stood up wiping off the mud from her shirt and face he opened the locket and showed her the picture, "Thats me why did you put it in your locket?" she asked, "My mom meant put the picture of your one true love in this locket Charlie...I know that...I can't give you everything you might want but...I'm in love with you Charlie that's clear to me now I love you more than anything" he says as she blushed and smiled, "Ray I..." she says as he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply as she sunk into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as she gently pulled away, "I read your Diary I had to know if you lied to me or not..I'm sorry" ray said as she nodded, "I know...I know you did thats why I put that in my entry I was hoping you read it again...But its true, I can't love you, the enemy will just take you away from me I couldn't live with that I've never experienced love or anything...I like the feeling and I don't wanna feel heart broken again" she says tears streaming down her face as he gently wiped them away, "The enemy won't get in between us I'll always be here with you your the reason I'll fight in this stupid war just so I can go home and tell my mom I found you" he says hugging her tightly, "Ray... you don't understand, I can't...I can't risk loving you alright...I can't keep up my act of the tough girl Thats not the real me...I'm actually very insecure... I just seek the approval of my father thats the only reason I'm here" she says as she looked down he gently raised her chin, "One more day please just...Give us a chance" he begged her as she nodded and he kissed her again she gently kissed back before it started to rain again she laughed and he took her hand quickly running into the barracks so they didn't get soaked as she stopped and hugged him laying her head on his chest, "Just don't leave me" she says as he smiled kissing her head, "Take your shower and get to bed, I'll be waiting for you" he said releasing and kissing her once more before dashing out back to the bunk house. She stayed and took a quick shower she was very proud of herself that she finally let herself express her feelings. She had changed into shorts and a tank top before she headed back to the bunk house as she entered she tip toed back over to their bunk as Ray scooted over and opened the covers for her she smiled and slid in to lay beside him as she snuggled into him, "I'm sorry I made you cry earlier...I don't know what made me say that" she says as he gently stroked her head, "Its alright...Not the first time you made me cry" he says as she looked up to him with a confused look he chuckled, "Never mind just get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow and then we can star gaze tomorrow night and then the Christmas party the next day" he says as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead she smiled and nodded snuggling her head back gently to his chest it didn't take her very long to fall asleep she felt safe with him it took Ray a little to fall asleep but he finally was able to fall asleep while inhaling her scent.


End file.
